The present invention relates to an electron beam producing arrangement for a cathode ray tube having a vessel-shaped control electrode in the front wall of which is arranged an opening for the passage of the electron beam and having a cathode comprising a straight line cathode wire which is mounted inside the cavity of the control electrode such that the cathode wire runs substantially parallel to the inner surface of the end wall of the control electrode and below the opening for the passage of the beam.
An arrangement for producing an electron beam of the type stated above is already known from German Auslegeschrift No. 12 79 215. In this known cathode arrangement, it is necessary for a heated wire to be used which has sufficient strength. This in turn determines increased heat output for the purpose of heating the cathode wire as a result of the fairly large thickness of the cathode wire.